politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Britannian Armed Forces
The Britannian Armed Forces is the combined forces of the three main branches of military that serve Britannia. They also contain a Joint Command led by the Emperor himself, a master strategist. Overview The three branches of the armed forces are: The Royal Britannian Military, Royal Britannian Air Force and The Royal Britannian Navy. Although, special operation units and guards are not apart of the armed forces, they do serve the Join Command, and more specifically, the Emperor. Upon reaching the age of 17 citizens must either serve in the military or do a set amount of community service. This is to ensure citizens pay their due to society and the country before becoming adults, as to prepare them for the life ahead. Although, unless in a national crisis, any soldiers under the age of 18 will not serve in battle, rather they will operate a support role with little danger. Emperor's Guard & Special Operatives The Emperor's Guard, Avalon Flag Airship, and Royal Britannian Knights work with the Britannian Armed Forces as apart of Joint Command but aren't directly apart of them. The Avalon Flag Airship is the farthest from the Britannian Armed Forces as they are only responsible for the maintenance of the Avalon. They also work along side The Emperor's Guard. The Royal Britannian Knights work alongside The Emperor's Guard in Special Operations, most of which are not known to the public. They are also responsible for maintaining the various provinces in the Empire to maintain order. Equipment Infantry: The Britannian Infantry are expected to preform in a variety of roles and thus use various equipment. The main roles which the infantry are trained in are Urban Combat and Field Combat. Any special situations are handled by Special Operatives. The Britannian Urban Combat Armour is considered to be the most advanced in the world. The armour consists of Gray Jumpsuit, Flak Vest, two Pauldron and a Helmet. The helmet is the most technologically-advanced part of the armour, incorporating a communicator, gas mask, and a highly sophisticated combat sensor suite not to mention motion detection which can be used to identify targets from a distance. The Britannian Field Combat Uniform is less advanced compared to its Urban Combat counterpart but is much more adaptable in the field. The Uniform consists of Camouflaged pants and tunic which is worn under a tactical vest with armour plating on its chest on back. The helmet while less advanced contains only night-vision as its main function is to protect the soldier from dangerous objects which could kill the soldier. The Field Combat Uniform is made to suit the environment and give the soldier a chance to survive if missing in combat giving it the edge in the field. Knightmare Frames: The Knightmare Frame is the battle tank of Britannia. Currently, the Fifth-Generation Knightmare Frames are the standard Britannian weapon. They are armed with an assault rifle, jousting lance, shoulder mounted missile launchers, stun guns, two Stun Tonfas, and a torso mounted anti-personal machine gun. It is one of the deadliest weapons in the Britannian Arsenal and requires one pilot to use. Leadership Military Knight of Zero- Suzaku Kururugi General- Hijikata Toshizo Lieutenant- Izaya Orihara Air Force General- Jermiah Gottwald Major- Catherine LeMay Lieutenant- Inaho Kaizuka Navy Admiral- Rachel Spruance Major- Shizuo Heiwajima Captain- Maria Royale Category:Pages related to The Holy Britannian Empire Category:World Militaries